Benutzer Diskussion:Cody
|} __TOC__ Lego Hy Cody! Ich bin ein Lego Star Wars Fan und muss sagen du hast da ne geile Klon und Droidenarmee. Die ist beneidenswert. Gruß Lord siddies 13:34, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Bild:--).gif tja.... als CC hat man eben eine ganze Menge Klonkrieger^^ MfG - Cody 17:36, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) Hast du das selbst zusammen gestellt oder als Set gekauft? Wenn du es als Set gekauft hast könntest du mir dann die Artikelnummer sagen? Gruß Lord siddies 18:26, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Selbst zusammengestellt. MfG - Cody 19:04, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) Hi Cody, weißt du,ob es das Kanonenboot(so war der Name von dem Set;den richtigen habe ich vergessen.Ich meine diesen Klon Transporter aus der Schlacht von Geonosis)noch zu kaufen gibt?Bei Amazon zumindest finde ich ihn nicht MfG+MdMmds,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 19:18, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Nein das gibt es nicht mehr zu kaufen. da solltest du bei ebay nachschauen und mit Preisen von etwa 75 Euro rechnen. Das ist die Artikelnummer:7163 Gruß Lord siddies 19:22, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Nein gibt es nicht mehr, das Set von 2002 ist Ende 2003 ausgelaufen. Bei e-Bay ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es maßlos überteuert ist, wegen den Phase I Klonen der ersten Auflage. Die gute Nachricht: Im Sommer gibt es ein neues Kanonenboot von Lego Bild:;-).gif MfG - Cody 19:24, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Aso,thx.Schade,das das Ding wech ist.Aber im Sommer kommt ja ein neues..was aber auch zur folge hat,das ich noch mehr Sparen muss(jetzt schon auf nen I-Pod,The Force Unleashed für die Wii und eben das TFAT/i(oder ist das TFAT/i noch was anderes?Ich kann das nicht in der Suchleiste eingeben,dar mein PC Baujahr 2001 mal wieder diverse Wehwehchen hat...)MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 19:30, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) Phase | Klone sind die mit dem geraden Visier. Oder? Gruß Lord siddies 19:34, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Yup.Bei den Legomodellen sind das die mit dem langgezogenen "Kamm"(dieses Ding auf dem Helm)auf dem Helm.MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 19:48, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Hi Cody, ::woher weisst du eig. das im Sommer ein neues Kanonenboot rauskommt?MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 18:27, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Weil überall schon Bilder davon rumgeistern und es hier und da sogar scho produktnummern gibt. MfG - Cody 19:30, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Achso,thx,Cody MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 19:37, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) Echt wo gibt es denn ein Bild von dem Modell????? Würde mich interressieren wie das Teil aussieht. Ich hab nämlich auch vor mir das Teil zu kaufen. Gruß Lord siddies 21:24, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) :→hier MfG - Cody 21:27, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) Danke Cody bistn guter Kumpel! Weißt du auch was das Set kostet? Du scheinst dich da ziemlich gut auszukennen. Also auf dem Lego Star Wars-Gebiet. Gruß Lord siddies 21:32, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Keine Ahnung.... ich denke so 100 bis 150 € MfG - Cody 21:37, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) Auskennen tust du dich trotzdem gut! Und warum ist dann das ausverkaufte Kanonenboot überteuert? Sind ja ähnliche Preise. Und sie mal auf meine Seite ganz unten. Gruß Lord siddies 21:40, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::(Nach 2x Bearbeitungskonflikt)OMFG-100 bis 150€?Ist das nicht ein bisschen zu viel für ein ca. 25cm langes Raumschiff mit 5 Figuren?Sind da Preise um die 40-50€ nicht eher denkbar?(Bitte nicht als Beleidigung oder so verstehen!) MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 21:48, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) Das nehm ich dir schon nicht böse.(Was denn überhaupt?) Zu viel ist es schon. Aber das neue und das alte schaun sich ziemlich ähnlich. Da sollten die Preise doch in etwa gleich groß sein. Und wenn Cody sagt das es UNGEFÄHR 100-150 Euro kosten wird dann ist das alte in etwa gleich teuer. Also nicht überteuert. Gruß Lord siddies 21:56, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ich glaube ich habe dich falsch verstanden. Du findest das das alte und das neue billiger sein sollten. Oder? Gruß Lord siddies 22:19, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich denke, dass der Preis durchaus zutreffen könnte, es ist ähnlich groß wie das alte und hat einiges an neuerungen. Ich habe es mit aktuellen SW-Sets verglichen, ich finde es ist vergleichbar mit Radiant VII und dem MTT. MfG - Cody 22:21, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) Auf meiner Seite ganz unten. Passt das so für dich Cody oder soll ich es ändern? Gruß Lord siddies 22:39, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Passt schon ;) MfG - Cody 22:42, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Also...ich meinte das so:Das alte Modell wurde erst so teuer,nachdem es abgesetzt wurde.Davor kostete es um die 40-50€(Cody,weißt du da mehr?)Deshalb müsste das Modell,das bald rauskommt auch ca.soviel kosten.Ansonsten hätten die Chefs von Lego ja Grütze im Hirn-niemand ausser Sammlern oder Eltern an Weihnachten würde das Set kaufen.(Ausserdem müssten Kinder in Deutschland mit ihren Eltern das Ding kaufen,denkt mal an den Taschengeldparagraphen(§Nr.110 im Deutschen Gesetzbuch))Und grade Kinder sind ja das Ziel der Legomacher.Welches Kind gibt 100-150€ aufeinmal aus(Technische Geräte jetzt nicht mitgezählt)? ::Denkt mal drüber nach...MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 08:26, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Ich weiß... aber ich habe es nur mit anderen Sets verglichen. Wenn man so denkt wie du, dann sollte man überhaupt keine Sets über ~50€ auf den Markt bringen. MfG - Cody 10:23, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Das kann man ja, aber überleg mal: Das Raumschiff ist vllt 25 cm lang un fünf Legofiguren sind dabei. Der Sternzerstörer ist um die 60 cm lang. Es sind auch mehr Figuren dabei. Bei dem lohnen sich die 149€ also.Aber bei dem Kanonenboot?Naja...wir werden sehen! MfG+MdMmds,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 12:56, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Hey Cody! Sieh noch mal auf meine Seite dann siehst du meine Armeen. Gruß Lord siddies 15:55, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Babeln Weißt du eigentlich wo es noch mehr Babeln gibt???Darth.Vader 20:54, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Geh mal auf Jedipedia:Babel. Da wird erklärt, wie man sich seine eigenen Babel erstellt. Man kann sich dort auch die Quelltexte kopieren etc. MfG - Cody 20:59, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) Rechtschreibung Du hast mich einmal auf einen Fehler in dem Satz May the Force be with you. hingewiesen. Das war hier. Jetzt habe ich die Freude, dich aufgrund desselben Fehlers zurechtzuweisen Bild:;-).gif. Und zwar ganz oben steht auf deiner Benutzerseite, wie bei mir, Fork statt Force. Gruß, Finwe Disku 21:44, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Trommelwirbel bitte!! *Cody geht über den roten Teppich auf den Ebenkönig zu und überreicht ihm mit viel Tamtam die Gabel* The For'k' will be with you, Finwe, always! Falls du es an dem obenstehenden noch nicht gemerkt hast: Es ist Absicht, ein Wortspiel, genau wie "die dunkle Seite der 'N'acht". MfG - Cody 22:11, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Hm, dachte tatsächlich du hättest dich vertan Bild:--).gif. --Finwe Disku 22:18, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Fang blos nicht an zu Denken... das könnte schlimme Folgen haben^^ MfG - Cody 22:21, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Das nehm ich dir jetzt auf ewig übel Bild:;-).gif. --Finwe Disku 11:55, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Frage Moin Cody darf ich dich in meine Freundeliste eintragen?--Lord AnakinDiskussion 19:11, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich auch? Gruß A-11 15:30, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Bild:;-).gif hm.... überlegen das ich mir muss... Klar! MfG - Cody 20:09, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Danke Bild:--).gif! gruß A-11 12:52, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Hi Cody ich bins Grün 7 du bist ja schon länger in Jedipedia drinnen da wollt ich dich fragen wie man einträge reinstellt. Ich kenn noch viele Raumschiffe die noch nicht in Jedipedia drinnen sind. MfG Grün 7 Kann ich dich auch in meine FReundesliste eintragen? Wie ist eigentlich deine ICQ-Nummer? MTFBWY Captain Solo 14:51, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) #Ja #Ganz unten bei den Babeln. #MfG - Cody 14:54, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) #PS:5.^^ E-Wing aus Lego? Hi Cody, weißt du, ob es schonmal einen E-Wing aus Lego gab? MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 15:26, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Bestimmt Bild:;-).gif aber nicht als Set zum kaufen... MfG - Cody 17:05, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Achso,thx.Ich wollte nämlich die Liste von Legomodellen ggf. um den erweitern.Wenn ich schonmal dran bin: Soll ich da schonmal die Legomodelle, die jetzt neu rauskommen(die Teile kann man auf imperiumdersteine.de sehen) hinzufügen, falls die da noch nicht stehen? MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 17:29, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Also die sind immernoch spekulation... ich würde sagen, man sollte es bei dem belassen was man aus sicherer Quelle (kataloge, lego.com, etc.) weiß. MfG - Cody 17:34, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ich glaub nich das es einen E-Wing aus Lego gibt ich hab mir einen mal selbst gebaut aus (Lego) X-Wing Y-Wing und B-Wing teilen wenn du genügent Teile hast kannst du dir ja auch einen bauen. (Lego macht nur SW Sachen aus den Klonkriegen und dem Gal. Bürgerkrieg über die Neue Republik hab ich noch nie ein Lego SW teil gesehen) MfG Grün 7 :Lego hält sich ja meist an Vorlagen aus Filmen (Neuerdings auch Spielen). Die Zeit nach dem Gal. Bürgerkrieg ist ja nicht umbedingt verbildert, also können sie schlecht was aus dieser Zeit produzieren. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:16, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Copyright von Bildern Darf man in Jedipedia alle Bilder aus dem Internet verwenden sofern man die Quelle angibt? Zum Beispiel ist das Bild des X-Wings (X-wing1.jpg) relativ häufig verwendet obwohl es ein urheberrechtlich geschütztes Werk ist. Braucht man irgendwelche besonderen Rechte um dieses Bild verwenden zu können? Darf man auch jedes Bild in Jedipedia verwenden (z.B.aus anderen Artikeln)?--Darth Nikilus 18:18, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Sofern das Bild frei verfügbar ist, ja, also keine Bilder aus dem Hyperspace oder anderen kostenpflichtigen Webseiten. Auch nicht erlaubt sind Bilder, deren Weiterverwendung von Copyrightinhaber expliziet ausgeschlossen ist. Siehe auch Jedipedia:Richtlinien#Bilder und die dazugehörige Diskussionsseite. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:25, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) Forts Hi Cody,im Buch steht nur etwas von 4 Forts und einem Kommandobunker.Dieser Bunker wird auch nicht als Fort erwähnt.Vieleicht meinen die In der Wookiepedia das der Kommandobunker auch ein Fort ist.MfG--Kal Meyer 17:58, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) P.S. Da die Wookiepedia ja auch nur eine Fan-Seite ist können da auch falsche Angaben drin sein.MfG--Kal Meyer 18:03, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) Cody weg... Ich bin ab sofort nur noch sehr eingeschränkt oder garnicht verfügbar. Ab etwa 20.3. werde ich wieder mehr da sein. MfG - Cody 13:19, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Wieder da... MfG - Cody 22:53, 23. Mär. 2008 (CET) Frage wegen erstellung der Benutzerseite Hi Cody, ich hab mir ma ein paar Benutzerseiten angeguckt und deine hat mich sofort angesprochen, naja egal ich bin neu bei der Jedipedia und wollte dich fragen ob du mir sagen kannst wie man diese Tabelle macht über seinen Steckbrief(Spezies: Mensch, Augenfarbe: Grün und so). --Jedi 21:55, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Das geht ganz einfach, dafür gibt es Vorlagen. Folge einfach diesem Link, da ist alles genau erklährt. Viel Spaß hier beim schreiben! MfG - Cody 22:40, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET)